The present invention relates to cooling systems for marine inboard engines. More particularly, the present invention relates to an apparatus and method for cleaning a thermostat and thermostat housing for a marine inboard engine.
Marine inboard engines generally use open or closed cooling systems to maintain proper operation temperature of the engine. Typically, an open cooling system uses a thermostat assembly to regulate the temperature of the cooling water and keep pressure in the cooling system to facilitate heat transfer from the heads and the cylinder walls. Generally, if the engine temperature is too hot, the thermostat opens to allow more water into the engine. If the engine is too cold, the thermostat closes so that the water cannot enter the engine to cool it.
More specifically, a circulation pump draws water from the body of water the vessel is on into the cooling system. If the engine is cold, the thermostat assembly routes the water to an exhaust where it is passed overboard. The water contained in the engine remains in essentially a closed circuit moving from the engine cooling passages to the thermostat assembly to the engine circulating pump then back to the engine cooling passages. As the temperature of the water passing through the thermostat assembly increases, the thermostat begins to open allowing the hot water to be sent to the exhaust where it is discharged overboard (FIG. 14). The thermostat assembly also allows the incoming cold water to mix with the hot engine discharge water. This cooler water is now routed to an engine circulating pump and then to the engines cooling passages. As the water temperature fluctuates the amount of cold water added to the engines circulating system is controlled by adjusting the discharge path of the water. If the engine is too hot, water is allowed to discharge via the exhaust and more cold water is introduced into the engine's circulating system. If the temperature is too cold, the cold water bypasses the engine's circulating system and is discharged overboard.
If the water quality drawn from the body of water is poor, debris can cause malfunctioning of the thermostat. Malfunctioning of the thermostat can cause the engine to function improperly or even damage the engine. For example, if the thermostat becomes stuck in an open position it will cause overcooling of the engine. If the thermostat becomes stuck closed, it will cause overheating of the engine. Cleaning or clearing the debris from the thermostat and housing can be troublesome. Typically, it requires tools to disassemble the housing and removal of the thermostat.
Therefore, what is needed is an apparatus and method for cleaning or clearing the thermostat and housing without the need for tools, disassembly, or removal of the thermostat.
Corresponding reference numerals indicate corresponding parts throughout the several figures of the drawings.